


Песочница

by KHR_Team_FB



Series: ЗФБ-2020. Тексты G-PG-13. Мини [6]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Drama, Gen, Minor Character Death
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:54:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22396642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KHR_Team_FB/pseuds/KHR_Team_FB
Summary: Намимори — довольно спокойный городок. Убийства, избиения в подворотнях, дележ районов бандами — редкие явления. А потом появляется Рокудо Мукуро
Series: ЗФБ-2020. Тексты G-PG-13. Мини [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1610641
Kudos: 4
Collections: KHR - WTF Kombat 2020





	Песочница

**Author's Note:**

> Намёк на психические расстройства

_Это плохо, когда в песочнице можно найти выпотрошенный труп кошки._

Намимори — довольно спокойный городок. Убийства, избиения в подворотнях, дележ районов бандами — редкие явления. Но вовсе не благодаря добросовестной работе полиции или удивительной миролюбивости жителей — просто Хибари Кёя не любит беспорядок и шум. И с этим вынужден мириться весь Намимори — для этого города Хибари слишком опасен.

_Становится скучно, когда понимаешь, что никто не может тебе сопротивляться._

Рокудо Мукуро плевать на условности и границы. В качестве места своего эффектного появления он выбирает тихий и непримечательный Намимори, причём, именно в тот момент, когда Хибари вынужден покинуть город по личным делам.

Первое время наглец действует совершенно безнаказанно, упиваясь свободой и силой. Он забавляется с жителями, ожидая появления достойного противника. Нападения на школьников — это вызов единственному человеку, заинтересовавшему Мукуро. А может быть, это просто случайность, рожденная его желанием самоутвердиться.

_Восхитительное чувство адреналина в крови._

Хибари раздражает наглость этого человека. Он появился в _его_ городе. Он нападает на _его_ Комитет. Он смеет нарушать установленные _им_ правила. 

_Забить до смерти._

Рокудо Мукуро смеется, когда слышит разговоры о том, что Великий и Ужасный Хибари-сан найдет наглеца и забьет до смерти. Жизнь сразу начинает казаться интересной, более динамичной и острой. Ощущение неусыпного контроля не покидает Мукуро, и это не может не придавать его преступлениям оттенка безумства. С каждым днем ему все сильнее хочется встретиться с Хибари Кеей, о котором говорит весь город. С мальчишкой, славу которого он забрал, став самой обсуждаемой личностью. С тем, кто едва не превратил этот город в чертов оплот порядка. Мукуро даже не знает, что он хочет сделать с этим наглецом: убить, покалечить, унизить, предложить присоединиться, просто посмотреть…

_Чтобы понять, хватит лишь взгляда._

Хибари Кёя ликует: вконец охамевший преступник даже не потрудился замести следы на месте последнего нападения. Он словно оставил для Хибари пригласительный билет на лучший из возможных концерт — демонстрацию силы нового соперника. Возможно, Кёе даже не придется сдерживаться, нанося удары. Возможно Рокудо Мукуро будет достаточно силен для того, чтобы выдержать их и ответить. 

_Очень хочется в это верить._

В старом заброшенном здании Кокуё-лэнда прохладно и пахнет сыростью. Сквозь разбитые окна врывается ветер, насвистывая что-то неразборчивое и печальное, по углам висит паутина, петли дверей скрипят, а камень ступеней крошится под ногами. Хибари думает, что никогда не стал бы жить в подобном месте — сплошная антисанитария. Единственный светлый лучик в этом хаосе — желтый кенарь, кружащий под потолком. Хибари протягивает руку, и птица садится на ладонь, признавая хозяина.

Хибари брезгливо толкает дверь, и та с грохотом падает, поднимая облако пыли. Мукуро, сидящий на продавленном драном диване, довольно щурится, разглядывая его сквозь кружащую в воздухе пыль.

— Кто к нам пришел! Добро пожаловать, Кёя-кун. — Мукуро невозможно спокоен. Хибари кажется ему таким смешным в своей простоте и упертости. Нашел где-то у себя честь и гордость, посчитал, что его оскорбили, и, как ягненок на заклание, добровольно пришел в расставленную ловушку. Разве это не мило?

— Я забью тебя до смерти, ничтожество, — ухмыляется Кёя, предвкушая хорошую драку. Тонфы появляются в руках, опасно сверкая. — Ты нарушил дис…

— Как это глупо — придумывать оправдания своим действиям… — Мукуро ядовито улыбается, лениво встает — и вдруг исчезает, стоит только Кёе напасть. Кёя уверен, что удар был точен, но Мукуро, всё ещё безоружный, стоит немного слева. Всего в двух шагах. Замахнуться, прокрутить рукоять — и ударить…

Пустоту. Мукуро смеется вновь, на этот раз опираясь на трезубец.

Короткие четкие удары Кёи — против плавных, танцующих движений Мукуро, всегда ускользающего в последний момент. Тишина разрывается лишь глумливыми смешками, редким звоном оружия и недовольным рычанием.

— Травоядное… — Кёю раздражает эта невозможная манера боя Мукуро, раздражает его смех, его разноцветные глаза, раздражает в Рокудо Мукуро всё.

— Ай-ай-ай, Хибари-сан, а тебя не учили, что обзываться нехорошо? — смеется Мукуро, принимая удар тонфы на древко трезубца и улыбаясь едва ли не в самые губы Кёи. Тот лишь рычит, резко отскакивает и так же внезапно бросается в атаку.

— Не тебе учить меня манерам,— холодно парирует Кёя, впервые прикасаясь к тощему телу оружием, оставляя на коже пока невидимый след. Адреналин кипит в крови, боль и усталость на его фоне больше не чувствуются.

— Тебе так хочется в это верить? — хитро щурится Мукуро, растягивая губы в лисьей улыбке. 

Кёя вздрагивает, хмуря брови.

— А знаешь, Кёя-кун, ты такой странный. Всегда обещаешь забить до смерти, а когда убил в первый раз — испугался, — смеется Мукуро, вновь ускользая из-под удара, и замирает в нескольких шагах от него. 

Кёя замирает, бледнеет и тихо шепчет в попытке возразить:

— Не было такого…

— Ты не помнишь? Позволь напомнить, — Мукуро отвешивает издевательский поклон, и Кёя видит то, чего в его жизни никогда не было. Или было? Сейчас он уже ни в чем не уверен.

***

_Маленький мальчик смотрит на лежащую в песочнице черную пушистую кошку. Когда-то она забавно мяукала и игриво била Кёю мягкой лапой, если тот начинал капризничать. Сейчас кошка больше похожа на половую тряпку, только кишки, тянущиеся в разные стороны по песку, напоминают, что это кошка, и что она была живой._

_— А ты знаешь, что кишками взрослого человека можно обмотать город? А вот кишками кошки — песочницу, — улыбается паренек с волосами цвета меди. В его руке зажата сая — довольно распространенное оружие с тремя лезвиями. По самому длинному из них медленно стекает кровь, капая на когда-то желтый песок, и Кёя жадно провожает взглядом их путь к земле._

_— Нервами… — неуверенно поправляет Кёя, не отрывая взгляда от капель крови._

_— Ну, чего смотришь? Зови родителей, отребье, — смеется ублюдок, и Кёя впервые в жизни испытывает желание убить кого-то._

_… Кажется, родители говорили что-то про добро и всепрощение, вспоминает он, наблюдая за дергающимся телом. Сая — слишком большое оружие для детской ладони, слишком неудобное, поэтому убийца кошки умирает долго и кроваво._

_Домой Кёя возвращается весь грязный, щедро облитый кровью, и безумно смеется, глядя на себя в зеркало: в правый глаз, прямо на белок, попала чужая кровь, окрасив его в красный. Теперь его глаза разного цвета — красного и синего. Это кажется Кёе таким забавным, что он смеётся. Его отражение так же безумно смеётся в ответ._

*** 

Всего несколько мгновений, но Мукуро доволен — победа будет за ним. Сила Хибари — в его уверенности, малейшее сомнение для него — яд.

— Знаешь, Кёя-кун, — доверительно начинает Мукуро, медленно прокручивая трезубец в руках, — это страшно, когда твои родители тебя боятся.

— Зачем мне это знать? На жалость давишь? — Кёя зло усмехается, отгоняя воспоминания. Не к месту сейчас вспоминать слезы матери и затравленный взгляд отца.

Мукуро загадочно усмехается и резко бьет древком трезубца по его ногам, вынуждая упасть на колени. 

— Ну что ты, Кёя-кун, просто излагаю факты. — Он говорит мягко, словно они и не враги вовсе. — _Скучно, когда понимаешь, что никто не может тебе сопротивляться…_

— Забью! — Кёя снизу вверх бьет тонфой, но Мукуро успевает переместиться за спину, сжать тонкими пальцами запястье и завести его руку за спину, умудряясь при этом еще и шептать на ухо:

— _Восхитительное чувство адреналина в крови…_ Ты ведь так любишь его, Кёя-кун… 

Мукуро своим шепотом словно плетет паутину, опутывает Хибари, мешая двигаться и соображать…

***

Цуна врывается в Кокуё-Лэнд, собираясь бороться за жизнь Хибари. Пусть они и не друзья, но Цуна чувствует ответственность за него.

— Отпусти е.. — с громким криком Цуна влетает в бывшую комнату отдыха — и замирает, выдыхая окончание фразы: — …го…

На полу валяется пиджак Кёи, повязка Дисциплинарного Комитета, его тонфы… Цуна ничего не понимает, зато Реборн понимает всё.

— Ну здравствуй, Рокудо Мукуро.

Подросток, сидящий на диване, довольно щурится и по-змеиному улыбается, наблюдая за незваными гостями.

— Оя-оя, как невежливо. Врываетесь в чужой дом, кричите… Разве так положено? — пальцы поглаживают древко трезубца, а желтенькая птичка согласно чирикает.

— Хибари-сан… — неуверенно начинает Цуна.

— Он оказался слишком слаб. Тебе не кажется это ироничным: сильнейший из ничтожеств этого городка, он проиграл мне? — Хибари смеется как-то странно, словно ночная птица. Он склоняет голову набок, продолжая довольно улыбаться. А Цуна непроизвольно пятится — правый глаз из-за лопнувших сосудов совсем красный, а улыбается он как маньяк.

Хибари встает, и, медленно вращая трезубец в руке, идёт к нему.

У Рокудо Мукуро нет предрассудков о чести. Он нападает без предупреждения и жалости. Мукуро атакует Реборна трезубцем, выстрелив в Цуну.

_Мафиозные разборки нарушают дисциплину, а значит мафию необходимо уничтожить._


End file.
